Jasper (Steven Universe)
Jasper is a recurring antagonist from the animated series, Steven Universe. Background Jasper was created in a Kindergarten on Earth to be one of the finest soldiers to represent the Gem Homeworld, more specifically Pink Diamond. When Pink Diamond was allegedly shattered by a rogue Rose Quartz who lead a rebellion against Homeworld, Jasper was devastated and made no hesitation to defeat the Rose Quartz at all costs, even thousands of years after the war between the factions and after she gave up her physical form to have a child. Jasper's anger-fueled determination to defeat her eventually lead to her corruption after fusing with a corrupted Gem. She has since been cured of this by a collaborative effort of all the Diamonds. Stats Attack Potency: Country Level (Comparable to Garnet and other characters that are shown capable of dealing damage to her.) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Pearl and can match other characters that are comparable to her. Pearl piloted the Rubies' Roaming Eye through an asteroid field, yielding these results.) Durability: Country Level (Survived a Gem Warship crashing into Beach City.) Hax: Immortality, Regeneration (So long as her gem is still in tact), Life Sustenance (Gems don't require oxygen or sustenance to survive.) Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Gems' weights automatically adjust to the gravity of their current situation.), Durability Negation against Gems with Gem Destabilizer Intelligence: At least Above Average (Likely possesses thousands of years worth of combat experience due to her role as a soldier gem.) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't shattered. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Superhuman Physicality' *'Gem Physiology:' As explained here, the actual being behind the Gem is simply that, their gems, with their physical bodies being projections, described as "holograms with mass." If a Gem sustains enough damage, their physical bodies can be destroyed and revert back into their stones. They will then need to store energy before reforming, a process of which the time can vary. Techniques *'Comet Charge:' Jasper charges by curling into a ball, then lunges at opponents at top speeds while an energy aura surrounds her. *'Spin Dash:' Jasper curls into a ball while running, encasing herself in an energy aura as she rolls forward. Equipment *'Crash Helmet:' Jasper's weapon is a crystalline helmet that functions as both a weapon and armor. *'Gem Destabilizer:' A device that channels energy used to destabilize other Gems, which destroys their physical form upon contact. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Barreled through multiple floors of the Gem Warship with her Comet Charge. *Easily overpowered two corrupted Quartzes. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance *Survived Lapis' water fist punching her into the horizon. *Casually no-sold attacks from Amethyst. Skill/Intelligence *Contributed to Homeworld's side of the war between them and the Crystal Gems. Weaknesses *Headstrong and overconfident to a fault. *Her putting down enemies she deems inferior often leads to underestimating them. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Steven Universe Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Genderless Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Large Country Level Category:Relativistic+